Talk:Twinkbrix
I thought Tarnotik warps you for a snow lilly? --Jopasopa 16:48, 19 September 2006 (EDT) :According to Return to the Depths, Tarnotik takes Ahriman Tears. --Gahoo 16:51, 19 September 2006 (EDT) I could've swarn he took both. D: --Jopasopa 16:52, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Tarnotik for sure takes a Snow Lily. ... Tarnotik : I want crazy goodie. I want flower that grows in snow. That's crazy! Tarnotik : You give me crazy flower and I take you to Shaft 2716. After giving Tarnotik a Snow Lily Tarnotik : Snow Lily! Tarnotik : Tarnotik happy! Tarnotik : Tarnotik like crazy adventurer! Tarnotik : Moblins no break promises! Tarnotik take you to Shaft 2716 now. --AndyWanKenobi 22:46, 15 February 2007 (EST) ---- Unable to trade Tarnotik a Snow Lily: http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/lite/t-69595.html. Tarnotik : ...No fun... Nothing around but rocks... I want to see pretty things... Crazy things... Repeats this over and over and will not accept a Snow Lily -- webpage does not indicate a working solution --Vulturelainen 07:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- According to the ff dev team something special happens if you trade a certain special number to Twinkbrix. This number has been found to be 2716 Can you reference where this was said, anybody can say "The Dev Team said this and this..." without it actually have being said. --Charitwo 08:49, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Jinxs is correct it only works on a certain day i believe however, i do not know what the day is. But i do know of the interview he is referring to --Shaddix 08:45, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Can't Warp? If you have already traded a Sylvan Stone to receive the ENM key item, he will not warp you via the 2,000 gil method. You will be forced to walk to Mine Shaft 2716. Correction: Attempted, not Completed I attempted and failed to win Pulling the Strings, and the NPC will not give me another key item for 5 days. 15:31, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Bionic bug access: Walk or Warp "You can gain access to the area and a higher tier of ENMs by getting a Sylvan Stone. The Sylvan Stone is a 100% drop from the Goblin Swordsman in Newton Movalpolos. Trade the stone to Twinkbrix and he will warp you to Mine Shaft #2716 for another 2,000 gil. If you have the key item for the higher tier ENM it will be lost upon doing this and you will be forced to refarm the sylvan stone again. DO NOT TRADE 2000GIL IF YOU WISH TO DO THE HIGHER TIER ENMS. " This is a bit confusing no matter how I read it. I understood the part of the sylvan stone required to gain access to Bionic Bug (since this is the only "higher tier" ENM), but if you trade Twinkbrix the 2000 gil to get warped up, you lose the ability to access it? Does this simply mean "go walk if you want to do Bionic Bug"? --Radiënt 04:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Im confused on this as well. Its like a moron wrote this. If you trade him 2,000 gil, he wants your lever, which is the very thing you need to DO bionic bug. So WHY is this together? Im confused at the stupidity this statement seeing as its a direct contradiction. -- 07:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Old Notes /Old Notes Lever stayed in TempKI I just used this NPC to warp to Mine Shaft #2176 and the KI Shaft Gate Operating Dial stayed in my TempKI's. --Desont 15:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC)